This invention relates to a prophylactic device. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved condom.
In this day of dreaded venereal diseases and sexual freedom, people have been increasingly urged by the medical profession, as well as by governmental organizations, to use condoms to prevent the spread of venereal diseases.
However, condoms are well known to be only partially effective. Leakage and breakage both serve to reduce the effectiveness of condoms as a barrier to contagion and to conception.